The purpose of this project is to expand Public Health Television's use of its culturally-specific production process pioneered in Phase One by developing and evaluating additional cancer-related video programming targeted to urban, low-income African Americans and the health care professionals who serve them. The project teams television professionals, social scientists, cancer specialists, and African-American residents of Cleveland's public housing estates. The objectives are: 1) to develop and evaluate the effectiveness of an Urban Cancer Television Campaign; 2) to develop and evaluate the feasibility of introducing a clinical trials video into an oncology practice and explore the video's effectiveness in encouraging African Americans to enroll in clinical trials; and, 3) to develop a cultural competency training video and explore its impact on an oncology staffs attitudes and perceptions of cultural issues, as they relate to treating African American patients. These Phase II efforts will lay the foundation to achieve PHTV's ultimate Phase III goal: to build a library of compelling, culturally-specific videos to market to the broadcast media and the health care industry, as well as distribute through conventional sales and the Internet. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Commercial viability stems from selling an Urban Cancer Television campaign to television stations across the country. In addition, a culturally-specific video to encourage African Americans to participate in clinical trials and a cultural competency training video will be marketed to medical schools, cancer centers and health care entities.